Cadence Cold: The Story That changed the World
by cadencecold
Summary: My name is Cadence Cold. Don't all story's start like this? But this one is about my life since i came to planet Vegeta. Hope you enjoy Cadence Cold.
1. Hey Guys!

This story is about my OC Cadence Cold, enjoy!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

My name is Cadence Georgina Alberta Alextrasza Cadenza Mierpuerta Meaghan Elizabeth Basette Cold. ( I have more names so don't worry.) Don't all stories start like this? But I promise you guys this one is gonna be different.

So now I'm gonna tell you something about me. I grew up in Helm's Reach, Azeroth ( for those who don't know Azeroth is the planet residing next to Earth.) I am a famous fashion designer, pop/rock/metal/goth star who literally started the fashion craze of expressing yourself (sorry Lady GaGa!)

I am also famous for marrying famous people like 17 Asterix (my current husband) I am 25,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, years old ( Or 25 for short) I naturally have black hair and red eyes and 3 freckles under each eye. I normally wear the craziest clothes you can imagine and dye my hair a different crazy colour each day. I have 2 brothers ,Frieza and Cooler. My parents are the king and queen of Azeroth (King Cold and Queen Ice).

I'm the oldest, Frieza is 1 year younger and Cooler is 5 years younger. In 1983 I done the blood swatch synthesis with Vegeta Briefs (Again if you don't know the Blood Swatch Synthesis is an Azerothian traditional dance which bonds two people into a family )

So basically we're brother and sister now! I also forgot to mention I am the strongest being in the entire universe! My niece is the world famous Bulla Briefs and my nethew is Trunks Briefs and Last thing my nickname is Auntie but enough about me let's get on with the story.


	2. New Planet & Party Time!

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last one and have an idea of what my OC may look like.

ENJOY!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

So when I was only 5,000 years old (as if that's not much) we were exploring the galaxies. Only me, dad, and my brothers (mum was sick and didn't move from Azeroth). We were flying beside Oblivion and I could see that I wanted to live there one day. Then suddenly the crash alarm went off and the ship started to shake. We catapulted to the nearest planet (Planet Vegeta.) There we were sent to meet the King and Royal family.

That is when I met the "Prince of all Stupidity" (or Saiyans the choice is yours.) He is 7 years older than me which means he was 12. I have to admit I kinda had a crush on him and he obliviously did when he saw me in that dress 13 years later. Nevermind about that I'll tell you more later. So then we decided that Frieza would get his own planet for his 16th birthday. So then Frieza decided he would destroy planet Vegeta. And he did!

He ordered millions of TNT and blowed the place up! All the Saiyans died (with the exception of Vegeta and Tarble.) Then Tarble decided he would part ways and we never saw him again. We travelled the space until we found a spot beside Oblivion and we made a planet there. This is how why we started to live on what is now called Planet Frieza 51. Then me and Vegeta became best buddies.

13 YEARS LATER

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Vegeta come on we'll be late for the party!" I screamed at the top of my voice waiting for him to answer. It was our graduation party for graduating from the school of Royal Blood High. Yes he has already graduated 7 years ago but he was my date to the ball. At first I blackmailed him to take me but then at the day of the ball… " Hey Cadence I'm here , WOW! " he exclaimed as he saw me in my dress. I was wearing my newly made red cut-out dress and my red MEGA heels ( the first ever heels to make you 3 times your normal height!) He started to blush and I called the limousine.

After 5 minutes of portal-driving we arrived at Royal Blood High and everyone literally dropped their drinks when they saw me. After a while of searching I spotted my dear friend Kate Quickfire. She was alone so I asked Vegeta if she could join us. Soon after that we were all drunk and that was when the fun started. We destroyed the WHOLE school and went to the high streets to steal some jewellery. It didn't work out and we got caught. Then Vegeta asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. The next night we broke out from our rooms (we were grounded ) and went to get some beer. We got caught and this time instead of grounding us they gave us a special mission.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi guys Cadence here! I finally finished this. It took me 2 days but I hope you like my fanfic so far. I know it says Dragon Ball GT on the description but right now it's DBZ.

Bye! Cadence Georgina Cold.


	3. New mission & Meeting the Androids

Hey guys! Chapter 3 is going to be way longer than the other ones I hope!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you understand the importance of your mission?" Frieza asked. The look in his eyes suggested that he wanted us to salute. "Yes Frieza!" we exclaimed. Our mission was to go to Earth and find the Dragon Balls. The bad part was the travel. Half a year stuck in a tiny capsule with Kate Quickfire , Vegeta and Cadet Johnson Napatta (or Nappa for short.) Me and Kate soon got bored. "Hey Kate wanna go somewhere fun?" I asked. "Hey Cadence you can't leave without Frieza's permission!" Nappa said with his annoying voice. (What a spoilsport!) "Permission – Smission I don't need to listen to my younger brother! " I exclaimed as I grabbed Kate's hand. "Come on Kate! " I shouted as I punched Nappa in the face and Instant-transmissioned us to Earth.

We appeared in Dr. Gero's lab. "Hey where are we?" I asked curiously. "Shh stay quiet someone's coming!" Kate quickly whispered. "I have finally finished my creations. I'll activate them later because now I'm going to M'c Donalds!" Said a man with strange clothes and a white beard. I scanned him with my super sight. "Hmmm, Dr. Gero. I must've heard that somewhere." But I never knew where. "Let's go activate that machine!" I said staring at 2 large capsules "No Cadence what if they do something to us!" said the always careful Kate. "Then we'll do something to them!" I said with a wink.

"Ok fine!" said Kate, looking not too happy. We stepped closer to the capsule and looked inside. "Hey Kate look at that cute boy in that capsule!" I exclaimed looking at a boy with mid length black hair and pierced ears. I might have just fell in love again. "Ooh Cadence and unknown boy sitting in a tree K-I-SS-I-N-G!" Kate sang, which slightly irritated me.

"Oh grow up!" I shouted waking both him and his sister up. "Hello Master what can we do for you?" The boy asked making me slightly nervous. "Hmm, uh I." I stuttered and blushed as he smiled at me. Why was this happening to me? I never had a problem with talking to cute guys. And I had Vegeta, why would I break his heart for a guy I just met. A year earlier I told myself that I would never break up with a guy for a new one unless he broke up with me.

"I was just kidding! Who are you earthling?" He asked, examining me with his eyes. "Earthling, EARTHLING!" I screamed, slightly angry. "What my friend is trying to say is that she's not an earthling, she's an azerothian. " Said Kate, calmly like always.

"My name is Cadence Cold and I am a royal azerothian princess!" I said proudly like a little kid who just won a drawing contest in nursery.

"17 Astrix and this is my sister 18" he said

"We're androids" said the blonde and gave me a stare.

I asked them where the nearest shop was. Then we went there. I bought lots of new clothes that can be bought on my website. Cadenceforfashion.

When we came back from shopping they gave me the plastron-sprinkler! (Which is what I use to make my outfits glittery and crazy.) After that we teleported back to the capsule.

"Did you do anything fun?" Vegeta asked waiting for us to reply " Not really" I lied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys It's me again hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bye,

Cadence Cold

Hey


End file.
